Conversation
by PkmnLegacy
Summary: Platinum and Dia have a conversation that will change both their lives. But is it for better or worse?


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon but I wish to live in the Pokémon World.

He was slowly chewing a chocolate chip cookie when he heard someone approach from behind him, soft steps that were barely noticeable.

"Dia?"

He swallowed the cookie almost whole when he heard the voice, coughing a couple of times as it forced its way down his throat, before turning his head to face her.

"H-hi missy" he managed.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked, a small smile on her lips.

"No, not at all!" he answered, scuffling over to the side a bit. He was sitting on a small stone staircase leading into a fountain, watching the water flow and just relaxing. However, as Platina seated herself next to him he tensed again.

"This is beutiful" she commented, indicating the fountain.

"U-hu" Dia answered, not really paying attention to the fountain anymore. Suddenly, Platina turned towards him and grew serious.

"Dia, I need to talk to you about something" she said, biting her lower lip. "About something Pearl said."

"Oh?" Dia said, frowning slightly. He did not understand what Pearl could had said that would make her act like this, unless...

"He said you love me" Platina said, looking down on her hands that were intertwined in her lap. "Or at least that you have a crush on me."

She looked up again, meeting his eyes, her face completely serious. He felt an odd mix of relief, shock and panic, and a cookie trying to force its way back up. He swallowed and looked away.

"Is it true?" Platina pressed. "Dia?"

"Missy" Diamond said, his mouth suddently feeling very dry. "What Pearl said..."

"Yes?" she said, as he let the sentence trail off. She cocked her head to one side, trying again to meet his eyes. He pressed them shut hard, and then raised his head and once again stared into her eyes, his pose one of utter determination.

"Its true" he admitted. "I do, love you I mean. I have had a crush on you since I first met you, and its only grown stronger."

"Oh" Platina said, getting to her feet. He looked up at her.

"Missy, I'm sorry-" he began.

"For what?" she interrupted. He felt miserable, hollow inside, as she backed away a couple of steps from him.

"Dia, I feel the same way for you" she said, looking down at her shoes and blushing. "Did you not notice that?"

"Whaaaa?" Dia said, almost falling into the fountain pool as he jolted up into standing position. Platina grabbed his hand and walked up the couple of steps to the top of the stairs, trailing him along. When she was sure that none of them would be close enough to fall into the pool, she grabbed his other hand too, their eyes meeting for a third time.

"Diamond" she said. "Do you really think Pearl would had shared such a secret with me unless he was sure that I felt the same way?"

"I guess not" Dia said, releasing one of her hands to scratch his neck uncomfortably. "When did you realize?"

"Both of you went to such lengths to protect me during our travels" she said. "But what I really loved about you, Dia, was that you were so brave and had such a big heart."

Dia just looked at her, still shocked at the revelation. Her smile was radiant, and he found himself for the first time in a long time thinking about something other than food.

"When..." he started. "When you came here, you said that Pearl had told you something. I didn't expect it to be that, I thought he had said that he loved you or something."

"Actually, he came to my manor and asked me straight out for my feelings about you. At first I thought he was probing for my feelings because he liked me or something" she answered. "Though I am glad that was not it."

"Uh, yeah, me too" Dia said. "Guess he kinda tricked both of us huh?"

"Guess you could say that" Platina said, smiling. "So do you want to take me on a date or something?"

"How about I cook some dinner back at my place?" Dia said, regretting it the second he said it. Platina didn't seem to mind though.

"Tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, tomorrow" he answered, nodding.

"See you then, I have to go home now" she said, planting a kiss on his cheeck. He almost fell over as she released his hands and disappeared around a corner. He got his phone out.

"Well Pearl, should I call and thank you or scold you..." he mused to himself, returning to the staircase and grabbing another cookie out of the small bag.


End file.
